my_life_in_a_bizarre_townfandomcom-20200213-history
Alexandra Draven
Alexandra Draven is a high school student and one of the main female protagonists of the series. She is the captain of the track team and is, also, a Werewolf from the Draven family, one of the first twenty werewolf families to ever contracted the Lycan gene. Appearance Alexandra is a tall and athletic woman with tanned skin, blue eyes, and blonde hair. she is usually seen dressed in a tanned cardigan with a white shirt underneath, plaid skirt, and platform shoes. she, also, possesses a large bust of d-cup breasts, making them bigger than Elizabeth, but smaller compared to Keiko. Haru once commented that Alexandra looked like a gyaru. Personality Throughout the series, Alexandra is depicted as being arrogant, aggressive, hot-headed, and competitive. Having been raised with fourteen brothers, she is shown to be tomboyish and rarely lets out her feminine side. she is considered the tsundere of the series, known for being aggressive to the main protagonist, Haru, but uses that to hide her true feelings, even becoming flustered when Haru compliments her. She even uses lines like "It's not like..." when talking to them. Despite this, Alexandra is shown to be a brave and loyal person who will do anything for her friends and family. The one time she had ever shown her feminine side was when she invited Haru to go see a movie, dressing in a more feminine attire and being a little more open. Although she acts tough, she secretly is a fan of Shoujo Manga, especially reverse harems and boys' love. Abilities 1. Lycanthropy: *'Inhuman Strength: '''Like any werewolf, Alexandra is shown to possess superhuman strength, strong enough to lift an entire RV over her shoulders and able to take down people who look stronger than her; however, this does not make her the strongest in her family as the strongest is revealed to by her older brother, Oscar, the seventh son of the Draven family. *'Enhanced Senses:' Alexandra can smell, taste, see, and hear stronger than a normal human, just like any wolf. *'Enhanced Endurance: Aleandra is able to survive for a couple of hours without food or water; she is, also, shown capable of withstanding pain from non-silver, or blunt, weapons as she comments that regular bullets are "Like mosquito bites" to her. *'Superhuman speed: '''Alexandra is capable of running faster than three horses; however, during track, she has to limit her speed to avoid drawing suspicion like most werewolves, Alexandra can run without stopping for breath for about an hour and a half. *'Regenerative Healing Factor: As a werewolf, Alexandra is able to heal any wound and regrow any lost limbs, or organs; however, this does not make her immortal asall werewolves cannot escape death. 2. Personal: *'Hand-to-hand Combat:' Alexandra is skilled in Close Quarters Combat , which she had learned from her father, Mordred. *'Defense:' Alexandra is able to dodge and block from any attack, even without using her lycanthrope abilities. *'Crafting: '''Because of spending time with some of her brothers, Alexandra develops a talent for mechanics and woodcarving. *'Athletics: As far throughout the story, Alexandra is shown to be talented in various sports, such as basketball, footballs, soccar, track, and baseball; however, she only became captain of the track team and didn't become part of the other sports teams out of fear of hurting, or maiming, the other teams, or her own. Relationship 1. '''Family: *'Mordred Draven:' Alexandra looks up to her father for being a war hero and a great teacher; however, like most members of the family, she is either irritated or afraid of his Episodes and always have to keep him from getting into trouble. *'Guinevere Draven: '''She is the one person Alexandra tends to go for advice whenever troubled; Alexandra, along with her brother Damien, inherited her blonde hair from her mother as the rest of the family seems to have black hair. *'Siblings: Alexandra gets along well with her siblings, despite the fact that she does quarrel with them just like any other sibling. Marcus tends to annoy her from his recklessness and pervertedness, but still cares for him and will stand up for him, and vice versa, although he is physically incapable of doing so. 2. '''Friends: *'Elizabeth Youngblood:' Despite being of two different races, Elizabeth and Alexandra are shown to get along, becoming good friends, even though they are both rivals for Haru's affection. Vampires and werewolves are not natural enemies as portrayed in films; in reality, they tolerate each other, but tend to disagree on idiologies. *'Keiko Yamaguchi: '''Though she is irritated by her constant clinginess to Haru, Alexandra does consider Keiko a good friend. Despite having well-formed breasts, Alex is still jealous of Keiko's h-cup sized breasts. *'Peter Fitzgerald: Alexandra and Peter tend to clash, personality wise; however, she does respect him, but still argues with him. 3. '''Love Interest: *'Haru Takashima:' At first, Alexandra resented Haru for seeing her naked body, twice, but, over time, Alex began to warm up to him; however, after being accidentally kissed by him, Alexandra slowly develops a large crush on him, even to the point of dreaming herself and Haru dating. Like most of the girls, she does get jealous when Haru is around other girls; however, she doesn't fuss about it. Haru is the only person she shows her feminine side to. Category:Werewolf(s) Category:Main Characters(s) Category:Female Characters Category:Draven Pack Category:Archangel Category:Student